


失心

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	失心

（上）杀无生

凌晨两点多的时候下起了雨，凛雪鸦回来时身上湿漉漉的，带着潮湿但依然清晰可闻的夜店的气味。他半夜出入这种声色场所是常态，有时是为了解决对手，有时是为了寻觅新猎物，杀无生早就习惯了。

但这次，他在他的手腕里侧发现了一枚桃红色的唇印。

凛雪鸦喝多了酒，神态恹恹的——其实他一贯如此，看上去比旁人多了一分诱人的醉态——任他捏着一截皓白的腕子翻来覆去地检查。他的头发还滴着水，流进敞开的领口，一直从衣角渗进床单，使他整个人充满了事后的糜烂。而这正是情动的前调。

——该死，他到底知不知道自己有多性感！

杀无生嫉妒得发了狂似的一遍遍舔咬口红印，结果反而让它晕得更开了，奶油色的皮肤泛着红，不知是被咬得充了血，还是稀释的口红的颜色。散发着甜腻巧克力味的膏体原来尝起来是涩的，刺辣辣地扎着舌尖。他也不清楚自己在嫉妒什么：这个人不就在这儿吗？乖乖的、完好的，哪儿也不去。可他就是怕，怕他有一天不告而别，从此消失在他的世界。

他直觉这事儿他做得出来。

凛雪鸦被他弄得又痛又痒，干脆勾住他的脖子索吻，同他分享陌生女人的口红的味道。分开时两人都有些气喘。占有欲真强呢，无生，凛雪鸦一边喘一边笑他。杀无生还攥着他的手腕，清楚地感觉到他的脉搏已经乱了。他喜欢他为自己心跳狂乱。

杀无生本来没打算和他做的——他还生着气呢。可凛雪鸦腰臀款摆、一步一扭地膝行到他面前，活像一条抽了筋的长虫；他挤进他怀里、坐在他腰上，用大腿夹着他来回磨蹭。这就不能怪他了。他腰下一个用力，直接把对方掀进了松软的床垫。

他们嬉闹了一阵。人人都说事后烟，可凛雪鸦偏反其道而行，事前抽。烟盒在上衣口袋里，被雨浸潮了，杀无生看他咔哒咔哒地点烟，生怕他把屋子也点了，就要下床给他找新的。这时候烟终于着了，在昏黄的灯光下亮起一个小红点，像某种野兽的瞳仁。凛雪鸦深吸一口，猝不及防扳过杀无生的头渡了过去，差点没把他呛个半死。

杀无生咳嗽的时候凛雪鸦在笑，声音带点沙哑，性感可爱得要命。杀无生死死抓着他的手，被烟头燎到了手背也不管，只顾按着他亲吻、撕咬，从嘴唇，到全身。这具身体上前几天的痕迹还没有彻底消下去，很快又添了新的，深深浅浅、斑斑驳驳，杀无生看在眼里居然有一种莫名的满足感。

我的，他想，只有我。

当他把自己埋入那处湿热紧致的巢窠时两人都叹息了一声。凛雪鸦喜欢被弄痛，享受甚至贪恋被逼上临界点时的失控感觉，只有疼痛能让他感觉自己还是一个人类。他也知道杀无生舍不得自己痛，可他总有办法令他失去理智。这一次，他把下巴搁在杀无生肩上，一边吮他的后脖颈一边含含糊糊地问他，无生你知道我跟多少人做过吗？五个？八个？哎呀哎呀，记不清了，可能有十个吧。

杀无生果然被激怒了，压着他狠狠捅到底。撕裂的痛楚令他忍不住蜷起身子，同时也毫无保留地打开自己。他被掐着脖子翻来覆去地做，整个过程又痛又爽，直到实在受不了了才用指尖讨好一样揉着杀无生露在他体外的部分，怯生生、惨兮兮地求饶：骗你的，无生。只有你一个，只有你能让我做到这个地步……

这一次杀无生没那么轻易放过他。他还是重重地顶、重重地碾，操得他哭出了声，差点以为自己要死在床上。外面下着暴雨，他们在暖烘烘的室内干柴烈火。最后做完的时候凛雪鸦什么都射不出来了，下身全麻了，腰腹一阵阵地痉挛。他居然还很委屈，杀无生抱着他清洗的时候被撩了一脸的水。

有时候是这样的，他们会没日没夜地做爱，像朝生暮死的蜉蝣。他们是城市下水道中相依为命的病毒，相互勾缠、又互生龃龉，唯有一方燃尽自己时才会短暂地达成和解。

假如这也是宿命，倒还不错，杀无生想。

（下）凛雪鸦

他听到了水声。

那是什么声音？是龙头漏水了吗？还是蜡油滴落在桌上？

他不想下床检查，太冷了。

天气刚入秋，还不算凉，可空气就像被抽去薪柴的火堆一样渐渐冷下来。照在身上的月光很沉重，像南方的冻雨侵蚀着他的身体。

冷，太冷了，冷得内脏都在打颤，冷得他缩成一团、辗转反侧。半空中有谁在急切地呼唤他：掠，你怎么了？掠！

他知道那不是真的，是他亲眼看着那颗子弹从背心没入，在那个人的胸口溅开一朵黑红的花。

他回想着子弹射出的位置，把手放在上面，觉得有一点不太一样。痛？可能是痛吧。他对痛觉一向不太敏锐。

那个地方从出生开始就未曾跳动过。倘若有人肯把手贴在他的胸膛上，一定会讶异入手是多么冰凉。在他很小的时候，他就已经察觉了。那时他跑去问父母、老师、校医，可他们只是把手搭在他的手腕或胸口，然后若无其事地告诉他一切正常，他只是心思太重了。只有他自己知道，那个本该欢欣鼓舞地跳动、供血的地方死寂一片。不过他也未曾觉得自己比别人缺少什么——应该说，这么多年他一直伪装得很好。

偶尔也会露出一点破绽，当他太过沉迷某事的时候。

他记得以前沉迷过一阵游戏，那时候没有steam没有联机，单机光盘和游戏机他买了一堆，通关了就扔在一边，再也不看一眼。他头脑灵光，大多数游戏一次就过，纸箱里打通的碟子落落大满。后来那个人不知从哪个角落翻出这个旧纸箱，他站在后面看他一遍遍死、一遍遍打，好不容易打通了还要再回味一遍，觉得十分不能理解。大概这就是正常人和怪物的区别吧。不过这不妨碍他觉得这些破烂总算还有点剩余价值。

但这不过是他众多人生乐趣之一而已，他实在没必要也不应当为此流连驻足。

真是的，他为什么会想起这些？

他撑着床沿想要爬起来，却一下被胸口的钝痛击倒了。然后他发现那玩意儿居然在跳，微弱但生气勃勃地搏动着，把更多痛觉顺着血液传遍全身。

当你注意到伤口在流血的时候就很难再忽略它了，事情一贯如此。他动弹不得地躺在床上，胸口剧烈起伏着，额头冒出了细密的汗。现在它烧起来了，同时又无比冰冷，像冰层下的瓦斯；它应该跳得很快，但实际上当他把手压在胸口的时候只感觉到死一样的寂静。就好像、就好像那人所流的、已经死去的血液重又注入他的心脏，作为他留在世间最后的凭证。

那种东西存在的意义是什么？难道仅是为了让他感到疼痛吗？可在疼痛之前，他并没有用它感受到任何喜悦。他突然有一点后悔，没来得及用这颗会跳、会痛的心好好感受那个人。

现在他明白先前听到的水声是什么了。

那是心滴血的声音。


End file.
